


Little Matilda's

by melliyna



Series: kid-verse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, cm: family verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the CM kid-verse that was originally started <a href="http://melliyna.livejournal.com/366851.html">with this fic</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Matilda's

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the CM kid-verse that was originally started [with this fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/366851.html)

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: criminal minds](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+criminal+minds), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [kid-verse-au](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/kid-verse-au)  
  
---|---  
  
_**[fic: criminal minds: little matilda's]**_  
**Title:** Little Matilda's  
**Author:** [](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/profile)[**melliyna**](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandoms:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairings:** Hotch/Rossi, past Hotch/Gideon   
**Word Count:** 1,000  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Kid-fic, sap, mention of foster home experiences.  
**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds, the concept and the characters belong to their creator, CBS and their respective actors.   
**Author's Note:** Set in the CM kid-verse that was originally started [with this fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/366851.html)  
**Dedication:** for [](http://bluerosefairy.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluerosefairy**](http://bluerosefairy.livejournal.com/)

Emily likes being quiet. She's up here in her and Morgan's treehouse and it's quiet. And it's hers. Home, Emily decides means you can have things that are yours. She's lived in houses, but not a home. Houses mean strangers, who tell you to "stop crying" and "why don't you play with the nice girl across the street, Emily." Papa doesn't make her play with strange people. And he's not going either. Daddy went though and Emily is scared because what if it was her fault that Daddy left? Mommy said that to her when she was little before the lady social worker came. Emily doesn't remember much about that, except that she was kind and loomed like the BFG (she likes it when Papa reads the BFG because he sounds like the giant does in her head).

And then she went to the big red house. That was okay, but the man was scary and he never smiled at her and the lady was too jolly for Emily. Then there was the the house down the lane with the green door (like Bilbo's green door only it wasn't so round and she never found a wizard) and the people were lovely. She remembers Doreen, Alan, cookies and their cat but the BFG lady came and took her away, because she said they were too old. Emily listened at the door and cried. She didn't want to go but the BFG lady wouldn't listen. So she went to the Joorsteins who where bright, sparkly and blonde. Mrs Joorstein always told her to "go and play with the other children Emily" or "Emily, little girls don't need to read so much." And Emily knew she was too quiet.

When she went to Daddy and Papa's, the BFG had looked worrried and disapproving (disapproving like she remembered Mommy) as she'd taken her up the path to the house. Emily-who-was-five then was scared because it wasn't home then, it was just the-house-with-the-nice-big-tree that had a treehouse. Emily tried not to look because she was sure she wouldn't be allowed to play in it, but she couldn't help it. BFG lady was talking to a man and then she saw Papa. He wasn't Papa then, but he had really nice eyes and he held out his hand and said hello. Daddy said hello too and Emily had thought he was nice, but he looked sad.

Emily had walked in to the house and Papa had said, would you like to see your room Emily. Emily remembers how she saw her room.

Derek was her big brother from the start. He'd given her a teddy bear he'd bought all by himself "because my little sisters need teddy bears" and he was in houses like she was. And maybe if Derek was in so many houses she's okay too, because Derek is amazing and brave like the knights in her story book. She's scared of JJ though, because JJ is cute and she's got curls and what if they don't want her because she doesn't have curls like JJ does? And she loved it here. She loved Papa, she loved Daddy when he smiled and gave her books, she loved her room and her bed and the treehouse and the sand-pit and Papa's hot chocolate. She doesn't want to leave. And Morgan gives her a hug and says that she's not going to have to go back. Because Papa and Daddy won't take you back, not even if you've been bad.

And then Papa sits her down one day, just the two of them and says, Emily, would you like to stay with us? And then he explains adoption to her and she's so happy. She's going to have a family and she doesn't have to have curls like JJ does. She likes JJ a little more then and then she starts to love her, because JJ wants to listen to her read stories. But she likes Morgan best. And then Pen comes home and she's going to be the best big sister ever. Emily decided this early on. And when Spencer is there, Emily can get him to giggle.

It's her home and her family. And then Daddy left and Papa was sad, but he always had time to hug her and they had quiet time together. And he says, it's not your fault Emily my girl. Daddy loves you he just can't be around you because he doesn't think it's safe. But I'm not going anywhere Emily, he says and Emily believes him. And maybe she should come down from the tree-house because Papa is here with his friend Dave and Emily is curious. Maybe he'll have books.


End file.
